Caffeine
by Fitani
Summary: Abby makes a bet with Gibbs. Gabby. Set after the season 10 episode Recovery. Complete.


**Caffeine**

"TONY!"  
"Abby! Stop! Please!"  
"Give it back. NOW!"  
The elevator to Abby's lab opened and out walked Gibbs. An amused smirk showing as he saw Abby stabbing Tony with a pen.  
"Giiiiiiiibbbbbbbbssssss..." Abby whined as soon as she saw him. "Tell him to give my Caf-Pow back!"  
Tony held the drink far above his head comically.  
"DiNozzo." Gibbs looked pointedly at Tony. "Shouldn't you be somewhere?"  
"Yes Boss. On it!." Tony quickly placed the drink on the counter and booked it right out of Abby's lab.  
"Going to tell me what that was about Abbs?" He watched as his girl grabbed the drink possessively and gulped down a couple mouthfuls.  
"So much better..." Abby smiled at Gibbs. "My hero."  
"Abby." Gibbs warned.  
"Tony wants me to stop drinking Caf-Pow! He said that one day its going to hurt me drinking so much sugar. Then he had the audacity to DARE me that I couldn't stop drinking them."  
Gibbs let out a soft chuckle. One, thankfully, that she hadn't heard. "He cares about ya Abbs. They aren't good for you at all."  
"How would you feel without coffee Gibbs? I need Caf-Pow to be able to do all the work you demand of me!"  
"You don't need it Abbs." Gibbs said simply.  
Abby stomped her foot and glared at the man in front of her for a few brief seconds.  
Suddenly Abby slammed her drink down. "Fine!"  
"Abbs?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow questionably.  
"I'll stop drinking my Caf-Pow or any type of coffee if you stop drinking your coffee."  
"Not going to happen Abby."  
"Listen!" Her eyes sparkled. "Just for two weeks. If one of us fails then the other has to fulfil a bet."  
"No."  
"Please Gibbs! It will be so fun! Imagine all the head slaps you will get to give out! We can stay together to make sure no one is sneaking anything. Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssssseeeeee?"  
"Abby..." Gibbs sighed.  
"Only two weeks. Starting tomorrow. You get to pick whatever you want if you win. If I win then I get whatever I want. If we both win we don't have to do anything. Deal?" She held out her hand towards Gibbs.  
"As many head slaps?"  
"Yup!"  
"Whatever I want?"  
"If you win Gibbs! I don't ever lose!"  
Gibbs took a hold of her hand and shook it. "Only for you Abbs."  
Abby let out a squeal of happiness before wrapping her arms around him. "No telling the Team either. This is going to be so fun!"

**xoGxoAxoBxoBxoYxo**

_What the hell have I gotten myself into.  
_Day one of operation caffeine detoxification.  
Gibbs slammed his desk drawer closed. It's didn't help matters that there were not any new cases. He hated paperwork days.  
"Boss?" DiNozzo asked cautiously. McGee and Ziva kept quiet as they watched from the sidelines. Something was up with their boss. They all noticed the missing famous white cup of steaming coffee he had with him each morning.  
"What DiNozzo?"  
"Well..." Tony shot a quick glance at each of his team mates. "McGoogle and the Ninja wanted to know if something happened between you and Abby. She attacked Tim with Bert this morning before rushing off to her lab. You don't have a coffee. She didn't have her usual Caf-Pow."  
Gibbs stared at Tony with his interrogation glare.  
"Shutting up and getting back to work. Yes boss!" Tony quickly started to type randomly at his keyboard.  
Gibbs grumbled under his breath as he got up and strode to the elevator.  
"That went well Tony." Tim said as soon as Gibbs was gone.  
"Shut it Elf Lord!"

**xoGxoAxoBxoBxoYxo**

Abby sat in her chair staring longingly at an image of Caf-Pow on the computer screen. She didn't even hear Gibbs behind her.  
"Abby!" he shouted for the third time.  
"Gibbs!" She shot out of her chair and spun around to face the older man, a giant smile replacing the frown that was once there. "Today sucks so much. I am not ready for much of anything."  
"I gathered." Only Abby could make him smile like a fool. "Your bags packed?"  
"Yup. For the next two weeks." Abby glanced quickly at the two large bags in the corner of her lab. Bert placed right on top. "Scare off the team yet?"  
"Yeah." Gibbs pressed a kiss against the top of her head. "It's all your fault too."  
"Don't I know it!" Abby exclaimed. "Maybe the Director will let us take a few days off? I'm not sure I can handle sitting here with nothing to do. I'm sure the guys and Ziva would love sometime to their selves."  
Gibbs gave a slight nod and turned to leave. "Meet ya at my place?"  
"Yes sir!" Abby stood at attention and saluted Gibbs.  
The elevator doors opened and as they started to close Gibbs called out to Abby. "Wrong hand Abbs!"

**xoGxoAxoBxoBxoYxo**

Gibbs smirked as he watched his team rush out with a chorus of quick thanks. Director Vance was all too happy to allow them all time off. Gibbs knew Leon needed time with his family. With it being quiet gave him a perfect excuse.  
He grabbed his wallet and opened it. Carefully, he pulled out a small pink heart and gently rubbed his thumb against it.  
He would get some time alone with his girl now. Ever since Dearing tried to rip his family apart, Abby started to become a fixture in his life. He made sure he called her in the morning and right before bed. The night they sat in her lab she opened up to him. He had opened up to her too when he had pulled out the fortune he kept when they first met.  
Abby had hidden the tiny heart in his desk. When he had found the small gift the next day it had brought on a tirade of well hidden emotions. They were always there for him. His gut told him that Abby loved him.  
Gibbs placed the heart back into its new home before he started towards the elevator. It was time to see if his gut was right.

**xoGxoAxoBxoBxoYxo**

Gibbs pulled into the driveway and parked right behind Abby's car.  
With a bag of takeaway Chinese food in his hands he made his way to the door.  
When he opened the door the fresh scene of something very familiar to him drifted out.  
"Abby!" Gibbs laughed out as he shut the door behind him.  
Abby was leaning against the counter in the kitchen. A giant mug nestled in between her hands. Another steaming mug sat next to the full coffee pot.  
"Guess you win huh?" Abby giggled right before taking another mouthful.  
"I guess so." Still laughing at the sight, he locked the door before continuing his way into the kitchen. "Got us some Chinese food."  
"Sweet!" She put her coffee down and turned to get some plates. "I can't believe I started this stupid dare. I need caffeine!"  
"Uhuh." Gibbs agreed as he grabbed both of the mugs and took them to the living room.  
Abby soon followed with plates filled and sat gracefully next to the marine.  
They both ate in silence. The occasional sigh of happiness from a sip of coffee was all that could be heard.

**xoGxoAxoBxoBxoYxo**

"Gibbs?" Abby was snuggled up against Gibbs on the couch.  
"Hmm?" His eyes were closed. Caffeinated, fed, and with his favorite girl had him relaxed.  
"Going to tell me what you want for winning?"  
Gibbs let out a chuckle. "I already have what I want Abbs."  
Abby sat up and cocked her head to one side. "What do you mean?"  
He opened his eyes and looked right into hers. "I have you here. With me." He lifted one of his hands to her face and ran his thumb against her cheek. "Just want to know if you want to stay. More than two weeks." Gibbs moved forward and pushed his lips against hers.  
Abby moaned softly as she responded and kissed him back.  
Gibbs pulled away slightly, his nose touching hers. "Should have seen it a long time ago. What I have right here."  
"You always had me Gibbs," she purred. "I didn't think making a bet with you would bring us together."  
"Love you Abbs."  
"I love you too my Silver Fox."  
Gibbs started to place light kisses against her jaw line and down her throat. "Want ya too."  
"God yes please," she moaned out.  
Pulling her up into a standing position, he wrapped a hand around one of hers. "Bed?"  
She nodded in a slight daze before willingly following him towards the stairs.  
He had his answer. His gut was right.

**End**

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoy this. NCIS does not belong to me. I just borrowed the characters. I am not making any profits with this.


End file.
